


Порядок и тишина обязательны

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Лето заканчивается вместе с юностью. AU, где Петуния волшебница, а Лили - магл.





	

Фик написан по мотивам заявки с юбилейного десятого тура феста редких пейрингов I Believe на diary.ru

 _Петуния Эванс/Лили Эванс "Ничто так не пробуждает воспоминания, как запах." Юст, AU, Петуния волшебница, а Лили маггл._

 

Рыжая кошка на рыжей подушке. 

Определенно рыжая, хоть и сделана из зеленого, словно глаз ведьмы, камня. Лили сказала, что нефрит чист, как ее, Петунии, мораль. А может, и наоборот. Может, это мораль чиста, как нефрит. Что говорил об этом Конфуций, Скимблшенкс? 

Кошку Петуния водрузила на трюмо. И подняла глаза на свое отражение. В трех зеркалах отражалось шесть кошек — три зеленых и сама Петуния. Когда у тебя есть кошка, ты ведь и сама почти кошка. 

Трюмо Петуния оплатила за месяц вперед, как и саму комнату, где трюмо стояло. Кто бы стал сдавать предмет меблировки отдельно, интересно мне знать, мисс Эванс? Петуния влюбилась в каждую кружевную салфетку, в каждый скол на вазочке для цветов. И в трюмо, ну разумеется. 

Комната обошлась дороже, чем рассчитывала Петуния. Но Петунию ждет работа, хорошая работа, приносящая неплохой доход. Профессор Янг-Лав пообещал Петунии место, потому что такие выпускницы, как она, на вес золота. Или нефрита. Петуния может позволить себе снимать комнату рядом с Косым переулком. 

Петуния выглянула в окно — после семи лет, проведенных в Хогвартсе, любой вид из окна будет в радость. Даже на задний двор, где валяется старый велосипед с оторванным звонком и где среди мусорных баков снуют крысы, прячущиеся от кошек. От таких кошек, как ты, Скимблшенкс. Правда-правда. 

Петуния задернула пропахшие сигаретным дымом шторы. Палочка (ива, 10¼ дюйма) лежала на кофейном столике — небывалая роскошь для съемной комнаты, — и выглядела сироткой, приглашенной на рождественский бал из жалости. 

Петуния расплела волосы и уже собиралась лечь в постель, когда в дверь постучали. 

— Мисс Эванс, — квартирная хозяйка застенчиво глянула на высокую Петунию снизу вверх и протянула той букетик. — Я подумала, что они оживят обстановку. 

Ох, они ее оживили, миссис Блум, даже слишком. «Отравить» не синоним ли этому слову?

— Спасибо, — Петуния взяла цветы, и те мелко задрожали в ее руке. 

— Этот сорт роз мой муж вывел сам, — с гордостью сообщила она своей жиличке: — Задолго до начала войны, — и миссис Блум помрачнела. 

До необъявленной войны, которая все продолжается и продолжается, и никак не закончится. Долго ли будет веревочка виться? 

— Еще раз спасибо, — Петуния зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Зевнула очень вежливо, деликатно. Или о зевоте так не скажешь? 

Петуния поставила розы в вазочку. Ту самую, с множеством сколов. И возненавидела мелкие розовые бутончики сразу, как только их стебли коснулись дна вазы. 

_— Тунья! — Лили кинулась к ней, едва они с отцом вышли из автомобиля. Лили с охапкой дурацких розовых роз выглядела такой счастливой, такой радостной, а радость Лили нужно уничтожить, раздавить каблуком, как садового слизняка._

_— Ненавижу розовый цвет, ненавижу цветы, — высокомерная двенадцатилетняя Петуния, приехавшая домой на каникулы, отстранилась от букета, который протягивала ей младшая сестра. И обожание в глазах Лили сменилось недоумением, а после горькой, как настойка от кашля, обидой._

_— Почему ты со мной не играешь? — спросила Лили в середине июля, падая рядом с сестрой на траву и болтая ногами со спущенными гольфами._

_— Потому что я читаю, — Петуния в нетерпении перевернула страницу — Нэнси Дрю подобралась к разгадке тайны близко-близко… — Лили!_

_Лили отдернула руку, но было поздно — ягодный морс залил «Тайну, которую хранило море»._

_— Что ты наделала?! Это библиотечная книга!_

_— Я не хотела, — испуганная Лили вся поблекла, — я просто хотела побыть с тобой, пока ты не уехала обратно в Хогвартс. Ты же можешь ее высушить с помощью своей волшебной палочки, да, Тунья?_

_Петуния хотела было сказать, что вне стен школы им запрещено пользоваться магией, но вместо этого выкрикнула, досадуя из-за потерянной навсегда девочки-детектива и пары пенсов штрафа за испорченную книгу:_

_— Да, могу! Потому что я волшебница, а ты нет!_

Комната была просто находкой. «Порядок и тишина обязательны», — прочла Петуния в объявлении. И она, Петуния, такой и была — порядочной и тихой. Только вот теперь грызла совесть за то, что не призналась миссис Блум в том, что она маглорожденная. Это ставило под удар и саму пожилую леди, и трюмо с тремя зеркалами, и вазочку, и кофейный столик. 

_— Ты дружишь с ребятами, которые учатся на других факультетах? — мама разливала чай, а папа шелестел газетой, упорно добираясь до цели — спортивных страниц._

_— Да, — пожала Петуния плечами и вернулась к омлету._

_— А какие цвета у других факультетов, Тунья? — Лили вертела в руках подарок Петунии — синюю с бронзовым фенечку._

_— Я тебе уже рассказывала, Лили, — притворно вздохнула Петуния: — Гриффиндор красный и золотой, Слизерин — зеленый с серебристым, а Пуффендуй черно-желтый._

_— Как пчела, — улыбнулась Лили, и Петуния улыбнулась сестре в ответ._

Четверг обещал стать знаменательным днем. Петуния надела новые туфли, хоть и знала, что пожалеет об этом уже через несколько минут, стянула волосы в тугой узел и покрутилась возле зеркала — все три гарантировали удачный исход последнего собеседования с профессором. Еще бы, в таком-то платье. Серое с черным, пышная юбка, широкий пояс и короткий рукав. Скромный вырез платья подчеркивал серьезность ее намерений. 

— Петуния Эванс, — пропела секретарь профессора, жестом приглашая Петунию идти за ней. Петуния шла по коридору и думала о маленьких розочках, о том, когда же они завянут. Они обходились без воды уже второй день, и Петуния подозревала, что с мужем миссис Блум и его садом не все так просто. Неувядающие розы, мистер Блум, были бы отличной идеей для кладбища. 

Янг-Лав сидел в кресле и листал бумаги. На его коленях лежал конверт, вскрытый ножом для бумаг. При виде Петунии профессор вскочил и засуетился.

— Моя дорогая, дорогая девочка! — Янг-Лав пододвинул Петунии стул, а сам устроился за столом напротив. — Как вы поживаете?

— Я нашла замечательную комнату, — кратко описала все свои достижения Петуния. 

— Просто отлично! — всплеснул руками профессор. — Чаю? Может быть, кофе или глоточек хереса?

Херес пьют кухарки и викарии, подумала Петуния и вежливо улыбнулась, качнув головой.

— Когда я смогу приступить к работе, сэр? — и устыдилась своей напористости. Наверное, стоило согласиться на чай с молоком или лимоном. Это бы подсластило пилюлю — последующие слова Янг-Лава. 

— Кхм, — профессор прикрыл глаза. — Не хочу вас огорчать, мисс Эванс, но мне придется это сделать. Видите ли, та должность, которую я вам предложил, уже занята. 

«Как?!» — застучала обида в голове Петунии. 

— Вы нашли более компетентного работника? — пальцы Петунии сжимали ручки сумочки так крепко, что побелели костяшки, но выдавить жалкую улыбку Петуния сумела. 

— Что? О, не совсем. Возможно, это место вы получите чуть позже, не в декабре, конечно, но весной, возможно…

— Сейчас июль, — ледяным, но вежливым тоном сообщила Петуния профессору. Янг-Лав согласно закивал. — И вы были рады взять меня на работу неделю назад. 

Профессор виновато покосился на лежащие перед ним бумаги. 

— Петуния, девочка моя, у вас есть великолепная возможность показать себя на другой должности. Пусть она ниже, да и оклад там невелик, но какие перспективы перед вами откроются!..

— Никаких, — отчеканила Петуния, схватила шляпку и выбежала из кабинета, чуть прихрамывая из-за боли в ноге — кожа была содрана до крови. И там, стоя за дверью известного своими либеральными взглядами профессора англосаксонской мифологии и языческих традиций, разрыдалась. Никаких поисков следов Беовульфа, никаких загадок Гренделя, ничего из того, чему Петуния хотела посвятить свою жизнь. А она ведь могла бы отправиться в экспедицию, доплыть до Геталанда и найти потомков «Медведя». Это бы прославило Петунию Эванс, это бы доказало всем выскочкам, что она чего-то да стоит. 

— Я могу предложить вам платок? — участливая дама-секретарь протягивала Петунии кусочек батиста. 

— Вам очень повезло, что у меня прекрасное воспитание, — Петуния смахнула слезы и твердой походкой направилась к выходу. В сумочке спрятался Скимблшенкс, и каждый шаг Петунии, и каждый удар ее сердца заставляли его темнеть. 

_Все лето шли дожди, а когда они закончились, оказалось, что пора возвращаться в школу._

_Петуния и Лили с родителями отправились в универмаг как раз после грозы. Радуга раскинулась высоко в небе, и Лили восторженно щебетала по этому поводу всякие свойственные десятилетним девочкам глупости. О единорогах и волшебной пыли, которую можно обменять на что угодно, хоть на целый магазин мороженого! Петуния снисходительно фыркала, но про себя соглашалась с сестрой: радуга была чудо как хороша. Родители переговаривались между собой вполголоса, и Лили, вдоволь насладившись видом радуги, повернулась к сестре:_

_— Тунья, а у тебя есть мальчик?_

_Петуния вспыхнула. Такие вопросы были популярны в Хогвартских спальнях девочек. Петуния уже придумала себе летнего бойфренда — это слово она почерпнула из брошюры, забытой американскими туристами на заправке. Нет, слово не было незнакомым, но в брошюре так напирали на сленг, что «бойфренд» прочно вошел в обиход Петунии весьма быстро — за пятнадцать прочитанных страниц. «Когда меня спросят о том, встретила ли я кого-нибудь летом, я им расскажу о тебе, Джордж», — Петуния поглаживала фотокарточку с автографом, которую выклянчила у соседки сестра. Поклонница «Битлз» не соглашалась расстаться со своим сокровищем, пока Лили не пообещала той не рассказывать никому и никогда кое о чем. Об этом она не рассказала даже Петунии, так что свое слово держала._

_— Даже если есть, тебе об этом знать ни к чему, — отрезала Петуния._

_— А Виннифред из моего класса видела, как старшеклассница Донна Хопкинс обнималась с тренером по плаванию. Почему ты не можешь обниматься с тренером по плаванию, Тунья? — Лили разочарованно вздохнула и уткнулась в комикс._

Петуния с силой захлопнула дверь комнаты и осталась наедине с двумя своими старинными приятельницами — апатией и хандрой. Шляпка, купленная по случаю, приземлилась на узкую кровать, а следом за шляпкой рухнула на нее и сама Петуния, глотая слезы. Без труда представлялось то, что было написано в письме, которое читал профессор, когда Петуния появилась на пороге его кабинета. «Маглорожденная... Не можем позволить себе рисковать нашими креслами… Остерегайся связываться с ней... Бойся его...»

_Споткнувшись о корень дерева, Петуния уронила все свои учебники и пергаменты, да еще и коленку ободрала. Костеря на чем свет стоит и дерево, и собственную неуклюжесть, Петуния поднялась на ноги и принялась оценивать размер ущерба._

_— Эванс, ты практикуешь левитацию? В столь неподобающем наряде? — раздалось за спиной._

_Петуния чертыхнулась. Довольно часто Малфой при встрече отпускал в адрес Петунии насмешливые комментарии, но еще чаще тон его комментариев был презрительно-снисходительным. Хотя нет, снисходительность там отсутствовала._

_— Да, — обернулась Петуния, — готовлюсь к успешной карьере, спешу скорее получить образование, Люциус. И что не так с моей юбкой для полетов?_

_— А к чему тебе образование, Эванс? — не сказав ни слова об упомянутом предмете гардероба, Малфой прислонился к коварному дереву. — Отправишься прямиком к своим маглам сразу после выпуска из Хогвартса, выйдешь замуж за магла, родишь детей-маглов…_

_— Да произнеси ты уже это, Малфой! — повысила голос Петуния, наплевав на то, слышит ее кто-нибудь, кроме Люциуса, или нет. — Или боишься?_

_Люциус Малфой хищно улыбнулся. Он не боялся, конечно, нет._

_— Грязнокровка, Эванс, ты — грязнокровка. И вас нужно изолировать, убрать подальше от таких, как мы._

_В ту минуту Петуния была даже признательна Люциусу за то, что он не произнес «убивать». Это было бы так жестоко._

Петуния подняла заплаканные глаза на цветы — вечное розовое признание в любви самим себе. К горлу подступила тошнота. Порывшись в сумочке, Петуния достала Скимблшенкса — сегодня выражение кошачьей мордочки было надменным, непохожим на открытое дружелюбное личико Лили. Ну и Лили ведь не кошка, Скимблшенкс. Петуния вспомнила, как узнала от кого-то из старших девочек, что Минерва МакГонагалл анимаг, и тут же бросилась писать письмо сестре, чтобы сообщить той такую _обалденную_ новость: «Представляешь, Лили, можно быть женщиной днем, а по ночам кошкой! Профессор МакГонагалл выглядит такой сдержанной серьезной леди, что я не могу себе даже вообразить, что она за кошка. Рыжая, наверное, совсем как ты». 

Петуния не сохранила ни одного письма из тех, что присылала ей Лили. О чем Петунии могла рассказывать сестра на четыре года младше ее? О Северусе, например, соседском мальчишке, которого Петуния помнила робким и забитым, в ботинках на несколько размеров больше и в перешитых рубашках. О том, как папа и мама гордятся своей Лили. О Майском празднике, о днях рождениях своих подруг, о копилке в виде тыквы, в которую Лили складывает все свои карманные деньги, чтобы летом ходить на аттракционы хоть каждый божий день...

Что мне теперь делать, Скимблшенкс, вернуться домой, к родителям, и ждать простого, чуть грубоватого парня, который захочет на мне жениться? Чтобы все было в точности так, как сказал мне Малфой? 

Рыжая кошка на рыжей подушке свернулась в клубок. 

_На каникулах перед седьмым курсом Петуния ужасно скучала. Лили почти не бывала дома, родители уехали навестить родственников, а Вернон, с которым Петуния пару раз потанцевала в клубе, не докучал звонками или визитами._

_Бесцельно бродя из комнаты в комнату, Петуния злилась. Сестре больше не нужна была Тунья, Лили не засыпала ее вопросами о Хогвартсе, не интересовалась мнением Петунии о школьной еде и не спрашивала «А что будет, когда ты окончишь школу?». И даже не поинтересовалась, встретила ли Петуния свою любовь в этом году. Нет, не встретила, но ты могла бы просто спросить, Лили._

_Лили была занята Северусом, по-прежнему выглядящим бродяжкой — Петуния наблюдала за ними из окна кухни, вытирая тарелки. Когда тарелки закончились, исчезли и Лили с Северусом. Что думали мистер и миссис Снейп о сыне, не пришедшем ни к обеду, ни к ужину, Петуния не знала и знать не хотела, а вот Лили следовало выпороть за подобное._

_— Где вы были, юная мисс? — Петуния приглушила звук телевизора и сурово посмотрела на сестру._

_— Гуляла, — ответила Лили, сев на подлокотник дивана._

_— Встань немедленно, — возмутилась Петуния, — в самом слове «подлокотник» кроется его предназначение. Что это вообще значит — «гуляла»? Мерлин, что за запах?!_

_Только сейчас в полной мере Петуния его ощутила. Застойная вода и влажная пыльная трава, возможно, даже измазанная в коровьем навозе._

_— Подойди, Лили, — еле сдерживая отвращение, попросила Петуния._

_Нехотя, но Лили подчинилась._

_Петуния понюхала волосы сестры — именно от них доносился запах давно нечищеного аквариума._

_— Я купалась, — объяснила Лили, не отстраняясь, — вернее, мы с Севом купались. Там был пруд, а сегодня ведь жарко._

_Петуния дотронулась до одной из рыжих прядей. Та была на ощупь как сено, пролежавшее несколько часов под дождем._

_— Прими ванну, — распорядилась Петуния и зажала нос двумя пальцами. Но Лили не сдвинулась с места. — Лили, тебе нужно особое приглашение?_

_— Тунья, — помявшись, начала сестра, — мне кажется, у меня в волосах головастики. Их же можно вычесать, правда?_

Нет, возвращаться домой не выход. Из-за одного отказа оставить эту комнату с трюмо? Ни за что. По крайней мере, еще месяц «порядок и тишина обязательны» будет принадлежать Петунии. Можно устроиться в магазин волшебных палочек Джимми Кидделла и чахнуть от тоски за прилавком, радуясь редким посетителям, которые все равно ничего не купят. А можно послать сову Дамблдору, только вот вряд ли что из этого выйдет. Все равно до конца своих дней Петуния обречена видеть во сне Беовульфа с бабочкой на шее и Гренделя в полосатых гетрах и фартучке. 

_— Не тяни так сильно, — канючила Лили, сидящая в ванне, пока Петуния орудовала частым гребнем._

_— Не нужно было даже близко к тому пруду подходить, — проворчала старшая сестра. На то, чтобы вычесать всех головастиков, если они там были, разумеется, ушло около часа. Вода уже несколько раз успела остыть. Петуния бросила взгляд на выступающие позвонки и на веснушки, разгорающиеся осенним костром на плечах Лили. В груди больно кольнуло неясное чувство вины._

_— Пойдешь со мной смотреть, как ставят цирковой шатер? — Лили обернулась так резко, что Петуния отшатнулась и потянула за собой волосы сестры, в которые вцепился гребень. — Тунья!_

_— Ох, извини, — Петуния торопливо выпутала гребень из рыжих всполохов каминного огня. — Так что там с цирком?_

Объявлений о работе тьма-тьмущая, но никому не нужна такая, как она — с одним только талантом быть влюбленной в англосаксонский эпос. Декану Петуния нравилась, потому что она была относительно-положительной. Из тех, кого можно разумными доводами переманить на свою сторону. Нет, Флитвик ничем подобным не занимался, но к концу шестого курса Петуния с ужасом заметила, что стала склонной к тому, над чем смеялась в начале третьего — к нравоучениям. 

_— Наш педантичный моралист вернулся! — соседки по спальне поприветствовали Петунию радостными криками и замерли в ожидании._

_— Я поговорила с профессором Бинсом, — Петуния села между Амелией и Кэсси и, выдержав паузу, сообщила: — Он обещал, что подумает. Это возможно, так он сказал._

_— Ура! — Патриция сунула руку под матрац и в следующую минуту уже размахивала небольшой бутылочкой. — За грядущую пересдачу!_

_— Что это? — ледяным тоном осведомилась Петуния._

_— Вишневая наливка, крошка, — Пат подмигнула Петунии. — Чур, я первая!_

_— Никакого алкоголя в школе, — Петуния сделала попытку забрать бутылочку у Пат, но та ловко перебросила ее Эстель. — Это нарушение правил, Патриция._

_— Ну не будь такой занудой, — заныли девочки, — давай обойдемся без нравоучений хотя бы сегодня._

_— Я пытаюсь соблюдать дисциплину, — Петуния тряхнула волосами и строго глянула на сокурсниц._

_Патриция зло сверкнула глазами._

_— Ты просто ханжа, Тунья. Ханжа, зануда и редкостная моралистка._

_— Неправда! — оскорбилась Петуния. — Просто мы должны придерживаться правил, пока мы в Хогвартсе!_

_— Если ты такая вся из себя хорошая и благоразумная, то почему ты не староста, Тунья? — Патриция подошла к Петунии и посмотрела на нее, как на насекомое. — Почему?_

_Девочки, все как одна, впились в нее взглядами._

_— Потому что староста ты, — глухо пробормотала Петуния._

_— Именно, Тунья, я — староста, — и с этими словами Пат забрала наливку у Эстель. — Можем выпить сначала именно за это!_

_— Орхидеус! — Петуния направила палочку на бутылочку._

_Сокурсницы Петунии ошарашенно взирали на то, как вишневые капли падают на пол, превратившись в лепестки орхидеи._

_Петуния наступила на лепестки и растерла их подошвой обуви по деревянным половицам: — Ненавижу цветы._

Кошка и кошка, и не о чем тут говорить, Скимблшенкс. Ты просто рыжая кошка, прячущаяся за зеленым камнем. 

Петуния вновь пробежалась глазами по странице с объявлениями о работе: «Срочно! Министерство магии приглашает на вакансию Стирателя памяти». Хмыкнув, Петуния поставила рядом восклицательный знак. И добавила еще один чуть позднее — чтобы уж наверняка. 

_Лили топталась на месте, заставляя сестру изнывать от скуки._

_— Брось, Лили, пойдем вдвоем! — умоляла Петуния, таявшая под солнцем ванильным рожком. — Сдался тебе этот Снейп!_

_— Я ему обещала, — повторила Лили то же, что и в предыдущие пять раз, — я сказала Северусу, что не стану смотреть на циркачей без него._

_Петуния закатила глаза._

_— Лили, они просто будут ставить шатер, ты сама мне так сказала, так что не глупи. А завтра отправишься глазеть на акробатов вместе со своим Севом._

_— Обещания нельзя нарушать, — упрямо мотнула головой Лили._

_— В твоем возрасте... — Петунии не дал закончить звук автомобильного гудка._

_Вернон Дурсль принадлежал к тому типу мужчин, которые могут привлечь только самую отчаявшуюся особь женского пола. Полноватый для своих двадцати лет, с кривовато постриженными усиками и в кепи, Вернон походил на рекламу пива, висящую в заводском пабе. Танцевал Вернон так же, как выглядел: нелепо и немного застенчиво._

_— Здравствуй, Петуния, — поприветствовал ее Вернон, не выходя из машины. — А ты, должно быть, Лили? У тебя очень красивые волосы, — сделал он неуклюжий комплимент._

_Лили угрюмо покосилась на Вернона и промолчала._

_— Не будь грубой, Лили, — Петуния встала вполоборота и щелкнула замочком сумки — зеркальце и помада лежали во внутреннем кармашке, так что долго искать их не пришлось. — Поздоровайся с джентльменом._

_— Это с вами Тунья танцевала? — в несвойственной ей бесцеремонной манере спросила Лили._

_Вернон расплылся в глупой улыбке:_

_— Верно, мисс._

_— Вы и сейчас собираетесь предложить ей поплясать с вами?_

_— Что? — улыбка растаяла. — Нет, я просто подумал, что, возможно, твоя сестра захочет прокатиться до города._

_Петуния поправила кончиком мизинца бровь — тонкую, как серп молодой Луны._

_— Вернон, это приглашение? — Петуния поправила воротничок блузки и жеманно хихикнула._

_Лили встрепенулась._

_— Ты ведь не поедешь? Не оставишь меня?_

_Петуния задрала голову и посмотрела на небо. Солнце было высоко-высоко, небо голубым, как нижняя юбка с кружевным белым подолом, и впереди оставалось еще несколько августовских дней._

_— Думаю, Лили, тебе стоит дождаться Северуса. Ты ведь дала ему обещание, — напомнила Петуния. Вернон вышел из машины и теперь галантно придерживал для Петунии дверцу переднего пассажира. — Если я не появлюсь к семи, разогрей себе бобы и котлеты._

_Вернон сел на место водителя и подмигнул Лили._

_— Не скучай без меня, — отрывисто бросила Петуния, когда Вернон нажал на газ. Но вместо пожелания приятной поездки, Лили выкрикнула:_

_— Предательница!_

_И повторяла это все то время, пока автомобиль не скрылся из вида._

Ответ из Министерства пришел спустя три дня. Петуния сунула сове сахарное печенье и принялась отвязывать от совиной лапки послание. Когда сомневаешься в своем успехе, Судьба тебе благоволит — Петунию ждали в Министерстве к полудню среды. Осталось пережить вторник, чтобы проявить себя в беседе с лучшей стороны. И не умереть от Авады Пожирателя смерти где-нибудь в проулке. 

— Петуния, у вас все в порядке? — миссис Блум сортировала выглаженное белье по корзинам, помахивая палочкой, когда Петуния спустилась вниз. 

— Неужели у меня такое несчастное выражение лица? — рассмеялась Петуния. 

— Вовсе нет, — хозяйка свернула простыню в несколько раз тем самым заклинанием, что никак не давалось Петунии. — Но вы никогда не спускаетесь на завтрак в это время. 

— Был повод встать раньше. 

— Хорошие новости, значит, — удовлетворенно кивнула миссис Блум и перешла к пододеяльнику. Здесь Петуния не выдержала: 

— Позволите вам помочь? Мне никак не удается научиться складывать белье уголок к уголку, если бы вы могли...

_Летний вечер семьдесят первого года обветренными губами Вернона поцеловал Петунию на прощание. Вернувшись, Петуния обнаружила, что Лили заперлась в своей комнате, и приподнятое настроение исчезло. Под дверью растянулось неидеальным прямоугольником пятно света от лампы._

_— Лили, открой мне, — Петуния легонько постучала. — Пожалуйста. Видишь, я сказала «пожалуйста»._

_Лили как воды в рот набрала. Из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, кроме тиканья часов — бодрой коровы с колокольчиком-маятником._

_— Лили, с тобой все в порядке? — забеспокоилась Петуния и подергала дверь еще раз. Заперта. — Ты знаешь, что я все равно найду способ войти._

_Ответом была тишина._

_— Алохомора!_

_Щелкнул замок, и Петуния, повернув дверную ручку, вошла в укрытие Лили. Та лежала в кровати, с головой накрывшись одеялом. Петуния вздохнула и села рядом с сестрой. Попыталась было дотронуться до Лили, но одеяло задергалось и откатилось к стене._

_— Ты видела, какой красивый шатер возвели циркачи? Мы с Верноном только что проезжали мимо, и шатер был похож на медузу, всю в цветных заплатках._

_Одеяло сопело и не отзывалось._

_— Ты сердишься? — Петуния погладила одеяло там, где должна была находиться голова._

_— Посмотри вниз, Тунья, — всхлипнуло одеяло, — под ноги._

_Петуния опустила глаза и ахнула. Рыжие пряди, длинные и мертвые, валялись на прикроватном коврике. Их было так много, что казалось, будто здесь стригли половину небольшой деревушки. Петуния досчитала про себя до пяти._

_— Можешь высунуть нос из норы, Лили._

_Лили заворочалась и откинула одеяло, моргая от света. У Петунии непроизвольно хлынули слезы._

_— Прости меня, — она притянула к себе младшую сестру, и та прижалась к ней всем телом, — прости._

_Петуния провела рукой по остриженной голове сестры. Ничего, Лили, они отрастут. Будут сильными, красивыми, яркими. Цвета раскаленного докрасна железного прута. Только запах стоячей воды останется навсегда. Со мной, Лили, он останется навсегда, как если бы это я нырнула с головой в тот пруд._

В Министерстве Петуния не была ни разу, и когда камин остался за спиной, она растерялась. Нужно подойти к дежурному волшебнику и получить пропуск, а затем подняться на третий уровень и найти там мистера Локулюса. Но ноги отказывались слушаться. Сориентировавшись, Петуния медленно направилась к щеголеватому дежурному, чей внешний вид совершенно не взялся с занимаемой им должностью.

— Мисс Петуния Эванс, — пропел волшебник и наложил на пропуск чары, вспыхнувшие моментально угаснувшим фиолетовым пламенем. — Пожалуйста, не забудьте попросить мистера Локулюса снять чары, прежде чем вы вернете пропуск мне. 

— Да-да, хорошо, — Петуния кивнула и рассеянно обвела рукой атриум: — Куда именно мне нужно идти? В какую сторону? 

Дежурный вежливо улыбнулся:

— Прямо и налево, мисс Эванс. Желаю удачи. Следующий! 

Третий уровень испугал Петунию куда сильнее холла Министерства. Серьезные неразговорчивые волшебники деловито сновали по коридору, как большие кометы в атмосфере. Когда кто-то постучал ее по плечу, Петуния подпрыгнула на месте. 

— Доброе утро, мисс Эванс. Здесь вам не причинят никакого вреда. — Не так представляла себе Петуния мистера Локулюса. Плохо выбритый, в мятой мантии и в странной шапочке, Локулюс походил на спятившего на почве открытий алхимика, но не на главу группы аннулирования случайного волшебства. — Я знаю, вы ожидали другого. 

— Если честно, я думала о вакансии стирателя памяти. Но ваше письмо…

Локулюс сощурился, как если бы он был на пляже и пытался сделать колдографию, стоя лицом к солнцу. 

— У вас нет никакого представления, как здесь все организовано, верно? 

— Нет, — согласилась с ним Петуния. 

— Тогда впереди у вас прекрасное будущее. Не люблю людей с предвзятым мнением. Вам сегодня предстоит узнать много нового, а в последующие пятнадцать дней еще больше, — Локулюс зашуршал оберткой шоколадки, извлеченной им из бездонного на вид кармана. — Хотите?

Петуния вежливо отказалась и только собралась задать вопрос, как Локулюс взял ее за плечи и развернул:

— Наш новый стажер, господа! — пробегавшая мимо волшебница состроила гримаску, и Локулюс поспешил исправиться: — И дамы, бьен сюр. Стажера зовут мисс Петуния Эванс, и если бы все также прилежно изучали Трансгрессию, как она, у наших отделов поубавилось бы работы. 

Петуния в изумлении приоткрыла рот. Локулюс посмотрел на нее одобрительно: — Возьму вас в свою команду, когда будем играть в шарады. Если вы, конечно, умеете изображать лягушечку. 

— Мне не нужно проходить тестирование? Или сдавать экзамен на соответствие? 

Локулюс отгрыз кусок шоколадки на собачий манер — клыками. 

— Это еще зачем? — наконец спросил он. 

— Вы меня не знаете, — ответила Петуния, которой хотелось радостно завизжать и упасть Локулюсу на грудь. 

— Вы нас тоже, — расхохотался Локулюс. — Давайте-ка поторопимся, вас уже заждались те, кто видел результаты ваших школьных экзаменов. Они под впечатлением, мисс Эванс, где же вы пропадали столько времени?..

Работала в банке. В обычном британском банке. Магловском банке. Все три года, следующие за выпуском из Хогвартса. 

Стоило только родителям услышать о том, что Петуния решила остаться с ними, как сразу посыпались вопросы. Где ты будешь работать, у вас в школе ведь не преподавали математику и английский? Попробуешь поступить в колледж? Ты ведь умеешь обращаться с деньгами, Петуния? С _английскими_ деньгами?

Мать и отец относились к Петунии прохладно, как к дальней родственнице или к временной прислуге. Петуния знала причину, Петуния очень хорошо была с ней знакома. Старшая дочь — волшебница. Не младшая, при виде которой сердце пело, а та, что замкнутая, хмурая, вечно себе на уме. Получила бы Лили, а не Петуния, письмо из школы чародейства, родители были бы счастливы. Лили в их глазах заслуживала такого, но никак не Петуния с ее поджатыми от вечной обиды на весь мир губами. 

_Октябрь воровато прошмыгнул в дом и принялся сквозняком осматриваться на двух этажах, когда Лили пришла к Петунии. Волосы Лили теперь можно было заплести в короткую косичку._

_— Не скучаешь? — Лили забралась с ногами в кресло-качалку._

_— Скучаю? — удивилась Петуния._

_— По магии, по Хогвартсу, по друзьям._

_«Откуда бы взяться у меня друзьям? — подумала Петуния. — Я что здесь, что там не к месту»._

_— Не задумывалась об этом, — Петуния подчеркнула понравившуюся цитату карандашом._

_— Хочешь узнать секрет? — хитро блеснула глазами Лили. — Мой секрет?_

_Петуния изобразила живую заинтересованность, но где-то сфальшивила, потому что Лили не стала продолжать._

_— Так какой секрет? — Петунии страшно хотелось вернуться к чтению, но Лили обидится._

_— Мы с Северусом решили пожениться, когда нам исполнится по восемнадцать! — объявила сестра, и Петуния недоверчиво посмотрела на нее._

_— Ты шутишь? Выйти замуж в восемнадцать, да еще за такого, как он? Брось, Лили, этого не будет._

_— Да, твой-то Вернон лучше, как же, — недовольно пробурчала Лили._

_— Мы с ним хорошие друзья, и я не стремлюсь стать его законной женой._

_— Потому что он магл?_

_Петуния закашлялась и почувствовала, как к щекам прилила кровь._

_— Вот ты себя и выдала, Тунья. Мне, видите ли, нельзя встречаться с Севом, потому что он бедный, почти нищий, а тебе — влюбляться в Вернона, потому что он не волшебник. Всех стрижешь под одну гребенку?_

_— В твоих словах нет логики, Лили, хочешь испортить себе жизнь — нацепи на себя подвенечное платье, не хочешь — никто не заставляет._

_Лили звонко рассмеялась:_

_— Видишь разницу, Тунья? Я могу быть с Северусом, если я этого хочу, а ты при всем своем желании никогда не будешь с Верноном, потому что ты лицемерная святоша._

_— Повтори, — Петуния отложила книгу в сторону._

_— Ли-це-мер-ная свя-то-ша, — по слогам произнесла Лили, — ты всегда такой была._

_— Подростковая гиперфилософия во всей ее красе, — ухмыльнулась Петуния. — Прежде, чем говорить со мной так, как ты это делаешь, попробуй вырасти, Лили. А сейчас можешь убираться к своему Северусу, латать его дырявые носки и штаны, или чем вы с ним занимаетесь?_

_— Ради тебя я обрезала волосы, изуродовала себя, а ты... — яростно выпалила Лили и осеклась._

_Петуния понимающе улыбнулась:_

_— Ты сделала это только затем, чтобы я почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что оставила тебя тогда одну, Лили._

_Сестра выскочила за дверь, как ужаленная. Петуния попыталась почувствовать угрызения совести, но совесть задремала. Или же успокоилась навечно, отмучилась._

За прошедшие полгода Петуния привыкла называть съемную комнату домом. В доме трюмо, вазочка, кружевные салфетки и рыжая кошка на рыжей подушке. И Петуния по-прежнему соответствовала комнате, воплощая в себе оба условия из объявления о сдаче. Порядочная и тихая служащая Министерства магии, верно, Скимблшенкс?

Дотошность Петунии высоко оценили в отделе, и даже попытались переманить из группы аннулирования в комитет, но Петуния отказалась. Комитет занимался преимущественно бумагами, но никак не выездами на места происшествий. За плечами Петунии числилось тридцать пять таких выездов, и только два из них были неприятными и грязными — убийство магловской семьи в Фарнборо и нападение Пожирателей на маглорожденного. И в том, и в другом случае мракоборцы прибыли туда первыми, а сошли со сцены последними. 

— Эванс! — мистер Локулюс поманил ее к себе полусогнутым пальцем. Рядом с ним стоял Кингсли Шеклболт, о котором шушукались в женском туалете все члены группы — насколько он хорош внешне и как обходителен с дамами, и какая успешная карьера его ждет, ведь в свои двадцать шесть лет он уже исполняет обязанности одного из заместителей. 

— Требуется твоя помощь, Петуния. Есть время обрисовать ситуацию, Кингсли? 

Кинглси отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Неразумно отправлять одну только Эванс, есть еще Криспин и Дерг... 

Кингсли поморщился. 

— Абсолютно уверен, что мисс Эванс сможет в одиночку провести необходимую работу с пострадавшими не-волшебниками. 

О, сама политкорректность, Скимблшенкс. Петуния нащупала в кармане нефритовую статуэтку и сжала ее во вспотевшей ладони. 

— Что произошло, мистер Шеклболт? И где ваши люди? 

— Отряд мракоборцев уже направлен туда, мне нужны только вы, — Кингсли Шеклболт посмотрел Петунии прямо в глаза: — Стиратели памяти, ничего личного. Несколько маглов случайно забрели в Косой переулок, а дальше… 

_Лили не разговаривала с сестрой несколько дней, зато взяла моду повязывать на голову платок на манер тюрбана. Это раздражало и Петунию, и родителей, но Лили яростно защищала свое право делать то, что хочется, раз уж ей четырнадцать._

_— Готовишься к Самайну? — съехидничала Петуния спустя неделю, увидев, как Лили что-то шьет. — Выбрала себе костюм, сочетающийся с дурацким тюрбаном?_

_Вместо ответа Лили встала, подошла к двери и захлопнула ее прямо перед носом Петунии. А следующим утром Петуния нашла в комнате сестры несколько небольших подушечек, похожих на те, что в викторианской Англии использовали для изготовления турнюров. Петуния видела нечто подобное в музее._

_Родители устроили вечеринку, позаботившись о том, что Вернон тоже пришел. Петуния была в ярости. Вернон держал ее за руку и постоянно тянулся к Петунии за поцелуем. Это крайне раздражало._

_— Ты не видела Лили? — спросила Петуния у матери, заглянув на кухню._

_— Мне кажется, она ушла с Северусом, — мать достала из духовки тыквенный пирог. — Спроси у отца._

_Петуния вышла в гостиную. Что-то было не так. Гости собрались тесной толпой в центре комнаты, окружив кого-то. Петуния услышала смех и пение._

_— Кажется, там твоя сестра, — сообщил ей Вернон, жующий мармеладного червяка с тремя глазами. — Давай посмотрим?_

_Петуния отодвинула Кинг-Конга, протиснулась между двух фей и одной Мэрилин Монро. И остолбенела._

_— В нашей семье никто ни на кого не кричит, — Лили забралась на приставной стол и вещала оттуда: — Сказать, почему?_

_— Почему? — выкрикнули несколько человек, и среди них Петуния увидела отца._

_Лили лукаво улыбнулась:_

_— Потому что мы производим дрели. Гр-р-р-а-ннингс! — часть гостей засмеялась, но, по мнению Петунии, штука была дерьмовой. Донельзя дерьмовой._

_— Боже! — побледневший Вернон с ужасом смотрел на Лили, которая была его уменьшенной копией. Даже подушечки подложила, чтобы выглядеть толще. И наклеила усы, на что ушло несколько кисточек для рисования. Но хуже всего, Лили вновь обрезала волосы. Только вот теперь Петунию это не трогало, не заботило._

_Схватив Вернона за локоть, Петуния потащила его за собой. Прочь с вечеринки, подальше от Лили._

_— Ты шла пешком? — изумилась мама. — Ночью?_

_— Хэллоуин, на улице полно людей._

_Мать помолчала._

_— Вернон уехал?_

_— Я проводила его до автобусной станции, — кивнула Петуния. — Машину он заберет завтра. Или на днях. Я иду спать._

_Мама окликнула ее, когда Петуния уже поднималась наверх._

_— Она не со зла, Тунья. Прости ее._

_«Тогда я Тина Тернер», — Петуния не стала озвучивать эту мысль. Просто потому, что и вправду чувствовала себя Тиной Тернер в этот момент. Проходя мимо комнаты сестры, Петуния явственно услышала запах застойной воды. Опять. Надеюсь, ты утонешь в этом пруду, Лили._

...А дальше Пожиратели смерти убили миссис Блум. Петуния рыдала над телом, а Кингсли гладил ее по волосам. 

— Я же здесь живу! — всхлипнула Петуния. — Она была такой хорошей! И розы, и яйца-пашот... И она испекла мне шоколадный торт на мой день рождения! 

Кингсли Шеклболт рассеянно кивал в такт ее словам.

— Почему? Почему она?

Молчание Кингсли проливалось расплавленным золотом. 

Потому что смерти все равно. Потому что не то время и не то место. Потому что кто-то сказал кому-то, что миссис Блум сдает комнату маглорожденной. 

Что будет с вашим садом, мистер Блум? И кто теперь будет желать порядка и тишины?

Не умирай в том пруду, Лили, останься со мной. 

Рыжая кошка на рыжей подушке, зеленый ведьмин глаз. 

Лили подарила сестре фигурку из нефрита перед самым отъездом. 

— Мораль? — Петуния повертела в руках неожиданный презент. 

Лили не стала ничего пояснять. Сестринское объятие сильнее любых слов, веришь мне, Скимблшенкс?

— Я тебя так любила, — прошептала Лили на ухо Петунии, не разжимая рук, не отпуская ее. — Знала бы ты только, как. 

— А я и знала, — Петуния коснулась губами рыжих волос. 

Застойная вода всколыхнулась от капель дождя.


End file.
